I Remember when (HIATUS)
by Sorrelheart
Summary: It's in the title. I suck at summaries. Rated T For warriors


Word was spreading quickly throughout Starclan of our new arrivals.

"Did you hear?"

"5 kits."

"I can't believe it."

"Their poor, poor Mother."

I couldn't believe it either. These kits were my kin. They were my great- great -great grandkits, Snowykit, Frostkit, Icekit, Frozenkit, and Winterkit. They died along with an elder, Brightsun, of greencough. It was my job to choose who would welcome them and I knew exactly who. I found the first cat I was looking for.

"Brightsun," I called a greeting "Would you like to welcome the kits to Starclan?"

At first Brightsun looked like I asked him to eat his tail but the look slowly faded into a smile.

"It would be an honor Sorrelstar. Am I welcoming them alone or is someone else joining me?"

I thought for a moment then replied. "Wait here I'm getting the other cat."

It took what seemed like moons to finally find who I was looking for. I called a greeting.

"River would you mind welcoming my kin with Brightsun today?" I knew what he was thinking._ I don't bother with the welcoming unless they are worthy of starclan._ Then he shocked me.

"Anything for the kin of the mighty Sorrelstar."

I was utterly dumbfounded for at least a moon. I am sure I looked odd just sitting with my mouth open staring at him. Once I gained my voice I finally responded to a puzzled River.

"We are going to meet Brightsun at the Starrypool to meet the kits."

We finally reached the Starrypool to a waiting Brightsun. As we wait be the pool we still keep the tradition of the vigil to honor a cat that is joining our ranks. Then we see a tiny head , then another ,and another followed by 2 more.

"Welcome to Starclan kits."

The first kit ,either Snowykit or Frostkit was the first to speak. "Who are you guys?"

Brightsun was the first to answer. "well I'm Brightsun , This is River and This is Your kin, Sorrelstar."

I was so proud to see them for the first time. I haven't been able to get to the Starrypool in a while. Snowykit and Frostkit were white she-cats and very pale blue paws. Frozenkit and Icekit were a very pale gray and both toms. And the smallest one of the litter Winterkit was a Brown She-cat with white specks all over her little body.

"Hello kits I'm Sorrelstar. You can come to me if you need anything." Then I bounded off into the forest I finally found my den I made and sobbed. I always do when kits die too young. I knew they had great destinies planned.

"S-Sorrelstar?"

I peered out of my den only to see the beautiful scene of the moss and the river shining with the sun.

"Sorrelstar?"

I finally looked down and saw the kits staring at me with they're pitiful eyes.

"Yes kits do you need something?"

This time it was Frozenkit who spoke. "W-we were wondering if we could live with you since River looked mad when we asked him and we didn't want to wake Brightsun since he was napping."

I thought for a moment. Could I really provide for these kits? What if they can't eat solid food?

"Can you eat meat yet?"

"Momma brought us some before we met you but we didn't get to eat it because we fell asleep."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Snowykit."

"I'm not Snowykit I'm Frostkit." Oh no know how will I tell them apart. Well I just asked. "How do I tell you two apart?"

This time Snowykit answered. "well Frostkit has a gray tail tip and I don't."

"Hey Sorrelstar!" I turn around and see my old mat stumbling this way. He stops next to me and sniffs at the kits.

"I guess that these are the new kits. Am I right?" Dewspots was always so funny even In the saddest moments."

"They are kin Dewspots." He looked shocked but you can tell he was faking.

"Well it seems you will have your paws full with this bunch. I'll come back later." And with that Dewspots was stumbling into the woods.

"Sorrelstar?" I looked down at the kits "Can you tell us a story?"

Too many stories I have in my mind. Where will I begin?

"Of course I have a colorful past to tell you kits. Now let's see where will I begin?"

Icekit spoke up this time. "What do you mean a colorful past? What made it so colorful?"

I had to smile at him. "Well the Twolegs Have this group of protectors called the Justice League and their apprentices The Team. My Mother was in the league but she came back to Riverclan. The Justice League and The Team had Twolegs with super powers like the power to control fire and water. The Team was the same. Me and my Sisters all had superpowers. I can control plants, Foxfern can control fire, and Leopardspots can control water. I joined The Team however and I made good friends. That is why my past is so colorful, because I did things no one else could do. Now where should I begin?"

"Tell us what you remember." I could tell that they were getting exicited.

"O.k. I can't refuse I think I will go in order so it isn't confusing for you kits."

"YAY!" .They all cheered. I quickly scooped out some fish and found some honey comb for their meal and my honey comb was their treat of course.

"Okay , Okay settle down and eat your supper while I tell you some stories." I had to think of where I should start. " Now I remember when…."

* * *

Well what did you guys think of the first chapter? I thought it was pretty good. I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews for this chapter. Well May Starclan light you path. -Sorrelheart of Riverclan. Bye!


End file.
